The present invention relates to an electronic watch capable of displaying the time by the use of hands which are operated by a stepping motor.
Among the known electronic watches, which can display in analog form the time by means of hands, there is one which uses the stepping motor as a drive means for the hands. In this electronic watch, the hands sometimes stop due to the occurrence of a non-operative condition of the stepping motor due to a strong external D.C. magnetic field or a very low ambient temperature.